creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrDupin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:411738|Previously Deleted Story page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 12:28, December 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sorry, kind of ninja'd you there as I was heading out the door to work and already added the history category (as well as mental illness to Thief) The description for the history category is: "Pastas associated with historical events." Your story fits into that category as it occurs around the French Revolution and references it. The Genre Listing has a list of descriptions in case you were ever wondering about another category and whether it is applicable to your story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:48, January 7, 2015 (UTC) M4R You typed the template properly on Knock, Knock, Knock, but you have to switch to source mode first. That's why it looks the way it does. Just bring up the editor like you did before, but click the source tab before you add the template. Jay Ten (talk) 20:12, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :Another heads up- always remove the other categories when you add M4R. It's a stand alone category. :Jay Ten (talk) 20:18, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Jay explained it perfectly, but I like being redundant so I'll add a little on. In visual editor, your addition came out like this: The best method is to use Source Mode. You can use this link to set source mode as your preferred editing mode which will make editing much easier. Have a good one. Also, I uploaded A Small Piece of Lead if you were wondering and felt like re-reading. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:41, January 23, 2015 (UTC) FYI You don't need to add the by-user template to pastas. While it is nice to see authors credited, it's not required that the "by-user" template is added. It's a pointless edit unless the author does it/asks you to do it. Anyway, have a good day. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 15:37, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Just noticed Empy was OK with you doing it. Forget what I said. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 15:38, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I gave him the ok as long as the author stated in the comments or in an introduction that they are the author (So there isn't any assumptions made about who the author is), I think it'll help to attribute authors to their works as the OC listings have been dead and done for a while. That being said, you should also be editing the story and fixing grammar as well when you're reading through the story (no story is perfect and always needs a second set of eyes and hands to help correct issues that may have been missed.) as it'll improve the overall quality and make it a more enjoyable read. Thanks both. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:11, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::All I ask is that you look through each story carefully and only cite the author when they directly mention that they wrote it. Have a good one, by the way, what is your native as there are some stories translated in the altlang category that I translated (using google for everything other than Spanish) that could always use a new set of eyes. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::I don't recall if there're too many stories uploaded in Greek, but feel free to check. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:40, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I Google translated some and then sat down to work out clunky wording. (Trust me, not all are that pretty.) That one, coincidentally, happens to be one that was already translated which I had no hand in editing. (Which explains why it is good quality and has no issues...) 22:59, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Me and Empy are the people who usually take care of the atl lang category. There's only one story with /EL on the title; that means it's the only greek one. I made this guide to help people see what language a pasta is without having to look at the page, or just to make things more organized. If you ever find a story with another language that's not on that category and does not have acronyms, put the category on the page and M4R it, and we'll take care of it. They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 00:28, January 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: It sounds alright to me. I did notice the story was improperly capitalized, so I renamed it. They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 13:28, January 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Wiki Advertising Hey Dupin, I just wanted to say thanks for pointing out that user. He's been (temporarily) blocked, and I doubt he/she'll try it again. I've rolled back some of their edits which I thought to be deceitful. Best regards, He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:21, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. I'm sure you're capable of doing so, so I won't patronize you by asking if I should do it for you :) He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::It is frowned upon, but since you asked me first it's fine. Anyway, keep up the great work you've been doing around the wiki, you're an incredible help. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:39, January 28, 2015 (UTC) QS There's no point on marking for review a story that does not meet the qs. For this you use They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 21:25, January 30, 2015 (UTC) No problem You're welcome. Your memory of the rules will get better as you do more. Keep up the good work. If you ever have any questions, always feel free to ask. Jay Ten (talk) 22:50, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for your honest feedback. As both you and Umby pointed out, the pasta was relatively rushed due to a request as well as me wanting to add to my list of stories. As you said, quality over quantity is the way to go. I guess it's just hard to tell which stories are good since I get limited feedback on WW. Anyway, I've requested to have the pasta deleted. I only like my best spitballing ideas to make it onto the wiki, not the barely passable ones. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 17:34, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Thank You 2 Thanks for the compliment. I've left feedback on your story. As far as my pastas go, I'm going to try spitballing for a little bit, but I do believe a break is in order. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 18:21, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hello, MrDupin Thanks for reading my story! I also wanted to let you know that I just published a new pasta -The Abalone Thief. I tried to really step up to bat on this one and create some high quality pasta. If you get a chance please take a look at it and tell me what you think. Thanks so much- HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:08, January 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Possible Reviews Let me start off by saying that I am honored by your request. I've left comments on the two stories you requested. You and everyone else know that there's nothing wrong with either of them, so I had to stretch a bit to find things to nitpick. There really wasn't much for me to say at all, as they are both perfectly acceptable stories. I still hope you can find use in my reviews. Whitix (talk) 21:20, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Grave Robbers Though it was rushed, and I feel it's sub-par compared to my others stories, I was thinking about re-posting grave robbers. My reasoning is this: one man's trash is another man's treasure. In other words, just because you & I find it to be "meh" quality doesn't mean others won't enjoy it. I had some comments that said they liked it. I guess I just don't know. I do want all my stories to be excellent, but I figure as long as my micropastas meet the quality standards, that says enough about their quality. I think I'm going to re-upload it. I do value your input on it though. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 23:06, January 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Vandalism Thanks for pointing that out. The user has been blocked for two weeks and the edits have been reverted. Keep up the good work :) He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 15:39, February 2, 2015 (UTC) No Worries! Thanks for requesting my feedback. I'll check out both of your stories today and leave you some feedback. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 16:31, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for reading my story and for the great review. I am glad you liked it. QS If a story doesn't meet QS, use the template (much like you do with the M4R one) along with the reasoning after the pipe character. Also, be more descriptive with your reasoning as "doesn't meet quality standards" is pretty vague. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 13:18, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Fresh Pasta Hello. I just wanted to let you know that I just posted a new story: Looks Like We Got A Live One Here, Boys. I think you will really like it. Thanks so much for your time and support. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:38, February 3, 2015 (UTC) New story Hey, got a new story posted. Please check out Tobit: The Bleeding Sky and let me know what you think. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 02:01, February 4, 2015 (UTC) In case you were wondering In case you were wondering, if you saw that blog I was NOT refering to you, MrDupin (though you did edit my story and not read it- I understand if you are doing clerical edits quickly to make stories conform to standards or some such beurocratic mumble jumble) The issue I was talking about was actually a glitch in the transfer and I was too ignorant to know how to work the edit history icon to check to see that a robot had messed with my work not a human. A small portion of my story became italicized and some italics went straight in a confusing manner that was brought to my attention by a reader. I saw this immediately after I saw the badges blog and the idea that someone was coming and messing with my work, and I do spend no small amount of time on this stuff, for no other reason then to get some geek badge really pissed me off. All this after Jay10 changed certain capital letters in my title to small, immediatly after I posted, leaving me scratching my head for a half an hour wondering why my story was not going up, thinking some administrator had taken offense at something in my story and deleted me. But I know Jay10 is a cool guy- he even gave me a great review! - and the issue was legitimate (though an artist has the right to break rules when they know what they are doing- I suppose James Joyce would have had his famous ending of YES taken out of Ulysses if he had submited it here) The point I'm trying to make here is that it is obvious to all and sundry that you are a true lover of creepy pasta. Your enthusiasm and dedication to this weird new form of the horror genre is evident and, frankly, commendable. So please don't think I was ever refering to you in that blog post. Sincerly yours HumboldtLycanthrope (talk)